howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon Wiki Dragon Fight Club
The votes are tallied up and the majority chose yes! We're getting our dragon fight club! What a great way to start off the new year! Let's start this off slow: #You are allowed to suggest as many fights as you wish in the comments below. In one comment please, edit if wishing to add more, and you can choose to have characters, dragon characters, or dragon species against either a character, dragon character, or another dragon species. Only one fight at a time, one vs. one (this may be changed later in the future). The admins that set up the fight will choose the fights. #You are allowed to vote for whatever reason you like. #Debating is allowed, but it will be closely monitored to make sure it doesn't grow into a fight. #Do not vote for a fight that has already happened. #If two particular characters or dragon species was chosen for a current fight they will disqualified for the next fight to make sure we don't have any repeats. #Any questions/suggestions about these rules you can ask in the comments down below. There is no Fight Club Match at the moment. *Night Fury vs. Light Fury **'Night Fury won with 56.06% of all votes.' *Toothless vs. Changewing **'Toothless won with 87.05% of all votes.' *Cavern Crasher vs. Slitherwing **'Slitherwing won win 56.12% of all votes.' *Red Death vs. Foreverwing **'Red Death won with 58.65% of all votes.' *Hookfang vs. Barf and Belch **'Hookfang won with 80% of all votes.' *Fireworm Queen vs. Deadly Nadder **'Fireworm Queen won with 65.93% of all votes.' *Razorwhip vs. Dramillion **'Dramiluon won with 51.67% of all votes.' *Sand Wraith vs. Night Fury **'Night Fury won with 88.1% of all votes.' *Terrible Terror vs. Smothering Smokebreath **'Terrible Terror won with 84% of all votes.' *Windshear vs. Stormfly **'Windshear won with 64.06% of all votes.' *Flightmare vs. Fireworm Queen **'Fireworm Queen win with 60% of all votes.' *Changewing vs. Dramillion **'Dramillion won with 80.31% of all votes.' *Toothless vs. Sleuther **'Sleuther won with 46.96% of all votes.' *Death Song vs. Thunderdrum **'Death Song won with 76.39% of all votes.' *Monstrous Nightmare vs. Fireworm **'Monstrous Nightmare won with 52.46% of all votes.' *Shellfire vs. Submaripper **'Submaripper won with 50.52% of all votes.' *Toothless vs. Cloudjumper **'Toothless won with 85.29% of all votes.' *Hideous Zippleback vs. Snaptrapper **'Hideous Zippleback won with 68.15% of all votes.' *Timberjack vs. Typhoomerang **'Typhoomerang won with 61.54% of all votes.' *Terrible Terror vs. Night Terror **'Night Terror won with 65.35% of all votes.' *Speed Stinger vs. Triple Stryke **'Triple Stryke won with 66.82% of all votes.' *Whispering Death vs. Screaming Death **'Screaming Death won with 87.74% of all votes.' *Toothless vs. Stormfly **'Toothless won with 77.72% of all votes.' *Boneknapper vs. Armorwing **'Boneknapper won with 59.82% of all votes.' *Skrill vs. Seashocker **'Skrill won with 74.62% of all votes.' *Night Fury vs. Singetail **'Night Fury won with 82.42% of all votes.' *Skullcrusher vs. Cloudjumper **'Cloudjumper won with 56.06% of all votes.' *Stormfly vs. Windshear **'Windshear won with 55.41% of all votes.' *Toothless vs. Skrill **'Toothless won with 60.94% of all votes.' *Bewilderbeast vs. Red Death **'Bewilderbeast won with 81.82% of all votes.' *Astrid vs. Stormfly **'Astrid won with 47.95% of all votes.' *Windshear vs. Barf and Belch **'Windshear won with 83.78% of all votes.' *Stormfly vs. Hookfang **'Stormfly won with 75.8% of all votes.' *Astrid vs. Heather **'Astrid won with 66.22% of all votes.' *Hiccup vs. Toothless **'Toothless won with 55.48% of all votes.' Category:Browse Category:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki